


the sound and the song

by littleleotas



Series: translatorless [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, because garrus is a nerd, okay NOW it's voice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Shepard really likes how Garrus's voice sounds without a translator. Shereallydoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first porn I've written but it IS the first porn I've published so. [hides under a rock]
> 
> Shout-out to Bioware for making me develop a voice kink, that sure was a thing I needed. Many thanks to thefloatingstone on Tumblr for the initial idea in this series, to dartheames for bringing up the scenario that led to this fic, and to velvetjinx for the encouragement, advice, and general wonderfulness.

_Before language, there were only sounds, and we had to tell each other everything we could with nothing but the noises we could make with our mouths._

_What sound could you have made for, “Look at all these lights in the sky. Isn’t it amazing?”_

_What sound could you have made for, “My chest hurts when you are not here.”_

_What sound could you have made for, “I am hurt, and I am slowly pouring out of me.”_

_What sound would you have made for, “I do not have a name for the feeling I have when I’m with you, but it is a feeling that I never, ever want to end. Please don’t go to sleep forever.”_

_\- "The First Sounds," I Wrote This For You_

+++

Garrus walked through the door to Shepard’s cabin to find her sitting on her bed, facing the door. As soon as she saw him, she smiled, and crossed the room in record time, kissing him hard before a word was spoken.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly as they broke their kiss.

_”Hey,”_ he replied. “Something on your mind?”

Shepard bit her lip and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously. “I was, uh, thinking- that, uh. Well. Earlier, when the translators were out? It was. Um. I just thought-“

Garrus tilted his head inquisitively.

Shepard took a deep breath, smiling coyly. “I’d like to, um, turn my translator off. While we. Uh.” She gestured behind her to the bed.

“Oh,” said Garrus, flaring his mandibles. “Huh. I knew you liked my voice.”

Shepard smirked.

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Garrus shrugged. “Do you want me to turn mine off, too?”

Shepard shrugged, running her hands up his arms and pressing herself closer. “If you want. You don’t have to. I’m just being selfish.”

Garrus lifted her face with a finger under her chin. “You don’t have a selfish bone in your body.”

Shepard snorted a small laugh, then stepped back and pulled up her omnitool. Garrus removed his visor, smiling to himself as he just caught Shepard’s elevated heart rate on the vitals on the screen, and looked back just as she finished turning off the translator.

Garrus closed the gap between them and took Shepard's hands.

"How's this?" he asked, pitching his voice low and enjoying the slight shiver up Shepard's spine he wasn't sure she knew he noticed.

She hummed and stood on her toes to kiss him, falling back on her heels as she tried to pull his shirt up. He drew back to give her space to pull his shirt over his head in between kisses, then moved back in to return the favour.

"You know," she said between kisses, pulling him with her as she walked backwards toward the bed, "This works better if you talk."

"It's hard to talk with my mouth otherwise engaged," he said, and she hummed appreciatively at the sounds she couldn't decipher.

She turned them to push him down on the bed, and he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her illuminated by the soft light from the bedside lamp as she unhooked her bra and tossed it carelessly behind her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his subvocals vibrating loudly.

She lowered herself to straddle him and put her hands at his waist. He put one arm around her, hand splayed on her back, and kissed her neck, carefully nipping with his teeth.

"Talk to me, Garrus," she whispered.

He glanced upward, not stopping his kisses, and saw her eyes closed and face upturned.

"You really can't understand me?"

She didn't respond.

He hummed as he moved his mouth from her neck to her collarbone. "I'm still afraid I'll wake up one day and find out this has all been a dream."

"Mm."

He exhaled deeply, feeling her hips grind against him. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I loved you for so long, Shepard."

"Oh," she said with mild surprise in her voice.

He pulled back. "Did you understand that?"

She met his gaze. "I heard my name."

"Shepard."

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "I like that."

He moved his hand up to brace her head as he flipped them over, pressing down into her hips with his own.

"Do you?" he purred.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she exhaled. "Keep talking."

"Mm. Where was I?" He began working at removing her pants with one hand and brushed her nipple with the thumb on his other hand, savouring the heaviness growing in her breath.

"I remember the way you looked at me, after you killed-" He suddenly didn't want to say the name in case she recognised it and wondered why the hell he was talking about that. He dipped his head to run his tongue over her other nipple while continuing with his hand.

"Garrus..." she whispered, reminding him what she wanted him to be doing with his mouth.

He pulled her pants the rest of the way off, tossing them over his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he felt pressure building behind his plates as she pulled him closer. He moved over her, his face close to her neck.

"The way you looked when you told me we can't make decisions based on what we think people will do. You looked like that warrior angel the assassin's always talking about. I've loved you since then. I thought of the way you looked right then every night on Omega."

He moved his hand downward and found her soaking wet. She put a hand over his to gently stop him, opened her eyes, and pushed herself up.

He pulled his own pants off and put his hands on Shepard's hips as he returned to the bed, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him, and moving down her neck.

"I would've given anything to kiss you then, not to mention all...this."

Shepard began pressing a finger against the seam of his plates and he grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet," he grunted.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Hang on," taking him by the shoulders and re-positioning them with his back against the headboard and her straddling him.

"Okay," she said breathily.

The heat of her grinding against his pelvis wasn't helping the pressure behind his plates, and his face was growing hot. He put his hands on her breasts, playing with her nipples as she continued moving against him.

"When you suggested...blowing off steam, I was worried that was all you would want. I just-"

He groaned, his plates sliding apart to allow his cock to slide out. Shepard grinned, reaching over to grab lube from the bedside table.

"Spirits, Shepard, not yet."

He grabbed her wrist and she raised an eyebrow inquisitively, still breathing hard. He pulled her back into his lap. He put a hand at her back and she pressed her chest against his, and he felt her slickness against his cock and exhaled deeply, his head falling forward against her shoulder.

"Shepard-"

"Garrus," she whispered, moving back and forth against him again.

"I love you, Shepard. Fuck, I love you."

He moved a finger to her clit and she inhaled sharply, then pushed eagerly into his touch as he rubbed her slowly, rhythmically.

"Garrus, don't stop talking," she whispered pleadingly.

"I want to spend every day of the rest of our lives doing this," he said. His voice sounded huskier and deeper even to himself than he was used to. He wasn't usually much of a talker in bed, but he could get used to the way Shepard's back arched to push her closer to him every time he finished a sentence. "I want to see you like this every day. When the Reapers are all dead and gone, I don't ever want to see you worried again."

She reached over to the bedside table and put some lube in her hand. He didn't stop her this time as she stroked his cock.

"Fuck, Shepard..."

She stroked him a few times before raising herself on her knees, meeting his gaze with question. He nodded.

"Say it."

"Please, Shepard, yes."

She grinned as she lowered herself on his cock, both of them exhaling, as if relieved. He put his arms around her, bracing his hands on her back, and she put her arms around his neck. They pulled each other close with each deep thrust.

"Oh God, Garrus, please," she panted.

"You are everything to me, Shepard," he said, his voice as deep and smooth as he could make it. "I'd do anything for you, anything you asked."

Shepard's pace quickened. "God, don't stop."

His words failed him as he watched her face, her eyes closed and mouth open, gasping. "I don't know what to say anymore, Shepard, but spirits, I love you. Fuck."

He felt himself getting close, but he knew she was, too.

"Garrus," her voice cracked.

"I love this," he said, putting his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder. He thrusted harder to meet her increasingly faster movements, pressing his hands harder into her back with each thrust. "I love you. Spirits, I want you forever."

She came with a small cry, her moans turning into gasping little laughs. She grinned and, once she caught her breath, she started moving again.

"Come for me," she whispered in Garrus's ear, and he obliged.

She lifted herself off him and settled down lying next to him with a hand on his chest. He put his hand over hers.

"You okay?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, still panting a little. "Just. Need a minute."

She smiled. "I hope that was a yes."

"Oh. Right."

"Kinda sounds like Latin. Turian language, I mean."

"I don't know. What Latin is," he said, still catching his breath.

She laughed and pushed herself up, leaning against the headboard to prop herself up. She pulled up her omnitool and turned her translator back on before falling back down beside Garrus.

"I appreciate you doing that for me, babe. I know you're not much on talking."

He kissed the top of her head. "Your wish is my command."

She hummed appreciatively, smiling to herself. "What can you even talk about that much? I bet it was guns. Were you just asking me for a Black Widow over and over?"

"Mmhm. You got me."

She smirked, and reached up to kiss the bottom edge of his mandible. "I love you."

"I love you, Shepard."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ridethecricket if you want to come say hi!


End file.
